


Reunion

by havocthecat



Series: Soul's Inheritance [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred years after Methos leaves Atlantis, he and MacLeod run into Kate and Elizabeth Weir, who is neither dead nor Immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts).



> Originally posted on Dreamwidth: [in the comments at fandom_stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/583961.html?thread=11548953#cmt11548953) and also [on my fanfic community](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/2016/01/19/reunion-highlander-sga-gen.html).

"Kate you aren't ." Elizabeth stood next to her, arms folded across her chest. She had been giving Kate her best disappointed look for at least five minutes. "It's not necessary."

"You say that every time," murmured Kate. She glanced from Elizabeth back across the street to the cafe, where an Immortal she couldn't see was walking toward the door. She could feel him getting closer. Somewhere along the street, she knew at least one Watcher was fumbling for a recorder. 

"That's because every time, you could get in a fight that would end your life," said Elizabeth. Her voice was almost dripping acid.

"It could be a friend." Kate shaded her eyes from the sun and peered across the street. "Either way, it's worth checking out."

"So it's someone you know, or someone you have to kill, and you're fine with either?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elizabeth shaking her head. "That's not normal, Kate."

"I'm a reformed sociopath," said Kate, pitching her voice low. It wasn't the kind of thing she liked overheard. "Sometimes I backslide. No one's perfect."

"It's wrong."

"You can't change the Game." The staticky feeling at the back of Kate's neck intensified, the shivers of her Quickening crawling under her skin. Whoever it was, they were coming toward the door. 

"That doesn't make it any less wrong," pointed out Elizabeth. "What it did to John--"

"I won't argue with that," said Kate, slowing her breathing and looking far more complacent than anyone in her shoes had a right to be.

"Have you heard from him?" asked Elizabeth.

The door swung open and out stepped Methos, looking around for the Immortal that had drawn his attention. Kate smiled and waved at him, trying to catch his gaze. Instead of smiling, Methos' shoulders drooped. Something was wrong.

MacLeod stepped out behind him, and Kate's smile dimmed.

"Well, that's interesting," said Elizabeth. She slanted a curious look at Kate. "Not a friend?"

"Not in the least." Kate took a deep breath, one after another, as her sight dissolved in a haze of red. 

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Elizabeth. She put one hand on Kate's forearm.

"I'm trying not to have a lapse." Kate grabbed Elizabeth's hand and grimaced. "Hit me over the head and drag me away if I start getting bloodthirsty."

"I'd laugh if I thought you were joking," said Elizabeth.

MacLeod had one hand on Methos' shoulder and was propelling him across the street. Time for them to meet, whether either of them were ready or not.

"Only a little," said Kate, trying to muster her smile back as Methos came within earshot.

"Well, well, well," said Methos, his eyes widening. He'd shoved his hands in his pockets and was hunched over, as if that somehow made him less noticeable. "Isn't this awkward? Not to mention unexpected."

Methos had left more than two hundred years ago, and Elizabeth had never shown any signs of Immortality. Of course, there were more ways than one to stop aging.

"It is, isn't it?" agreed Elizabeth, back to her diplomatic self, like they'd never left Atlantis or spent a hundred years travelling the Pegasus galaxy together. "Introduce me to your friend."

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," he said, holding his hand out for Elizabeth to shake. "And you are?"

"Alice Weaver," said Elizabeth, smiling. She'd been lying about her identity for a fraction of the time the rest of them had, but she was good at it. Better than John was, though MacLeod was worse than anyone.

"Let's catch up privately," said Methos. He raised his eyebrows at Kate. "If you're going to be all right with that?"

"Fine," ground out Kate. It had been two centuries since MacLeod had killed Sean. She'd dealt with a Dark Quickening since then - not homicidal tendencies. Maybe.

"I've apologized for that," said MacLeod, his voice stiff. "I hope you won't ask me to do so again."

"I know it wasn't your fault," said Kate. She tightened her grip on Elizabeth's hand and resisted the urge to slap him.

"Kate's first reaction is usually homicidal," drawled Methos. "She'll get it out of her system once she stabs you a few times. Then you two will be best friends."

"We definitely need privacy," said Elizabeth with a firmness Kate had learned never to ignore.

"After you," said MacLeod, bowing and gesturing Kate and Elizabeth to take the lead. Either his medieval manners had kicked in, or he didn't want Kate at his back.

\--end--


End file.
